Punching Bag
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A collection of ONESHOTS about the abuse Harley receives while under the care of her beloved Mistah-J Warning not for sensitive readers X20
1. Chapter 1

Harley was sat in the corner humming quietly and filing her nails to keep herself occupied.

The Joker was busy working on another scheme to destroy Batman and take over Gotham once and for all. He had been going for 3 days straight but so far none of his plans seemed any good not to mention he was tired and hungry.

Harley began whistling cheerily as she continued to do her nails to which she had now begun painting them black and was blowing them dry.

The Joker clenched his fists angrily and tried breathing slowly but said nothing at all. He just had to ignore it perhaps she would soon get bored and toddle off to their room.

Harley then pulled on her gloves again once her nails were dry and then began tapping her hands upon her knees as if they were a musical instrument. Once she got into it she became more enthusiastic.

The Joker snapped he couldn't take any more of this crap "HARLEY!" He raged angrily his eyes like hot coals.

"Y...Yes Puddin?" Harley said nervously taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Is it too much to ask for some PEACE and QUIET while I am working?!" He hissed crossly.

"N...No sir" she stammered nervously as he got to his feet.

"Then WHY may I ask do you continue to be a pain in the ass by making so much fucking noise!" he raged.

"I...I didn't realize Mistah-J I'm REALLY sorry I was just bored is all" she said meekly.

The Joker slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall over "Well go play with the Hyena's, call the weed in our room, go jump of a tall building just let me WORK!" he raged his body trembling with rage.

Harley's eyes stung with tears "Y...Yes sir" she said quietly and fled up to their room without uttering a word.

The Joker slumped back in his chair crossly and continued working "Stupid dame she never learns" he grumbled crossly.

**_Upstairs_**

Harley sat on the bed crying she hadn't MEANT to upset him she was just trying to keep herself occupied with a form of entertainment since she didn't want to leave his side "I always gotta ruin things with my thoughtless acts" she sighed heavily. She picked up her plushie clown toy and continued crying quietly so she wouldn't disturb him any more than she already had. She just wanted to make him happy because that's what she loved most his huge grin.

Harley saw her cheek in the mirror there was a red handprint and it was swelling a little. She got up and went to the bathroom and applied a cold flannel to which she hissed in pain as she felt the throbbing ease.

**_That evening_**

The Joker made his way upstairs to get ready for bed. He was tired from working so hard all day and needed to rest himself for taking down Batman when they once again battled.

Harley was sat on the bed wearing her red lingerie dress with black lace on the hem of the skirt and around the chest area. She looked up at him and smiled adoringly her big blue eyes hopeful.

The Joker groaned crossly as he began to undress. As tempting as she looked he was too busy to fool around today "Sorry Harls not tonight Daddy is tired" he said firmly.

Harley pouted her eyes teary "But Puddin I was so looking forward to some cuddling" she said sadly.

"Well you can't always have what YOU want Harls I have a schedule and I can't fit it in today" He said crossly.

Harley clenched her fists "B...But it would help you relax" she said suggestively.

The Joker frowned and tilted her head back with a firm grip "Pray tell me Harls how does getting sweaty and fucking you make me feel GOOD?" he hissed.

Harley felt her heart break but stayed strong "You always tell me I'm good with my mouth and fingers" she said trying to be clever.

The Joker threw her against the wall "You may be a little slut who LOVES cock but I have more important issues at hand like destroying Batman and taking over Gotham.

Harley got to her feet weakly her body aching with pain "B...But I aint Mistah-J" she said tearfully.

The Joker ignored her comment "Shut your trap! If you want to be MY bitch you have to learn to OBEY" He said angrily and then shut off the light and turned over to sleep.

Harley sat there in the dark remaining silent and whispered quietly "Yes sir".


	2. C2: Not today Harley

The Joker was sat at his desk formulating another plan after they failed with the attack on Chief Gordon when Harley decided to pull the gag on his scheme pissing him off a great deal. He didn't mind Harley's idea's sometimes they proved rather useful to him on a number of occasions but a lot of the time they just got in the way. She had been sent straight to their room to change the minute they got home.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and immediately knew it was Harley as she was wearing the same perfume she did every day. The only difference was she was in bare feet which either meant she was in casual mode or she was having another idea.

"Ahem" Harley's voice said from behind him in a sweetly seductive voice.

The Joker didn't turn around he wasn't in the mood for games right now. He had lots of work to do and being a psychotic criminal genius wasn't an easy job.

Harley pouted disappointedly and walked up to the desk and smiled at him adoringly as he worked. She loved how sexy he looked when he was concentrating it made her love him all over again.

She climbed up onto the desk slowly and sat sideways spread across the table with her hands perched in front of her. A huge dazzling smile across her face "Ahem" she said again.

"Go away Harls daddy's busy" The Joker said firmly continuing with his blueprints.

"Aw c'mon Puddin don't cha want to rev up your Harley? VROOM VROOM" she said in a teasing voice at first then a happy one at the last part. She knew that sometimes acting teasing and making noises like that got him aroused.

The Joker frowned crossly and pushed her off the desk. She was cute and rather a good fuck when he was in the mood but right now he was BUSY. There was a rule that she never seemed to learn "When Daddy is busy don't bother him (Unless it is urgent)".

"Oh sweetie I got the whoopee cushion" Harley said pressing it in his face. He tended to favour this one when he was in a kinky mood so perhaps it would set him off.

The Joker frowned and pushed it out of the way crossly then got to his "Damn it all Batsy was right that joke was so old even my own father wouldn't have laughed" he said crossly.

Harley pouted she found him funny in fact she found him so funny she wanted to laugh all the time but knew that life had a limit on times to joke around. It hurt her especially when he brought up the whole father story too.

He slumped on the stairs sadly resting his cheek against his fist "What do I have to do to get someone to SMILE or even LAUGH at my jokes" he said crossly with a sad look.

Harley crawled up behind him and began stroking his hair fondly and tickling his chest with her hand underneath his jacket "I know how to make some smiles Puddin" she said fondly.

The Joker raised an eyebrow as annoying as she was Harley was very good with her hands. The way she was touching his chest was almost ticklish it made him WANT to smile and her fingers in hair were gentle.

Harley batted her blue eyes at him fondly and pressed her chest against his back seductively hoping to get his attention. She longed to be held by those big strong arms it made her SO happy when he did.

The Joker snapped out of it he had a JOB to do he didn't have time to fool around. He grabbed Harley by her jester hat and pulled her towards the door and kicked her out into the dirt.

She lay there for a few seconds and then began climbing to her feet to which The Hyena's began cuddling up to her. This made Joker happy is she was distracted by Bud and Lou she would leave him in peace.

The Joker slammed the door behind him and went back to work. He slumped in his chair crossly but somehow the image of Harley in that skimpy number was stuck in his mind. He grumbled crossly "No matter how CUTE she may be that girl needs to learn discipline".


	3. C3: Tough love

Harley sat at a desk trying to come up with plans that The Joker would hopefully like. She wanted SO bad to show she was more than just a pretty face and a useful assistant. She was so busy concentrating that she didn't even hear The Joker enter the room.

At first he just watched her from the doorway scribbling away thinking she was doing doodles again. Then something caught his eye she was doing blueprints and schematics for something.

The Joker frowned angrily feeling his blood begin to boil. HE was the mastermind here and came up with the heists. SHE was just a cute henchwench who fed the Hyena's, did the housework, Complimented his hard work and occasionally the sex slave when he needed a hard screw session. He stormed up behind her quietly but his body was trembling with pure rage. She had a lot of nerve trying to do HIS job.

"Hmm let's see...a bit more colour here...and make this more slender...yeah that's about right" Harley said beaming at her work. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her work and she turned to see a furious Joker standing behind her. She swallowed nervously "Um...Hi Puddin".

The Joker grabbed her by her headdress and pulled her face close to him so they were eye to eye "Harley what the FUCK are you doing?!" The Joker raged angrily.

"I...I was working Mistah-J" she stammered her body trembling.

"On how to DESTROY Batman!" he raged angrily.

"No...No Puddin you've misunderstood their not schemes I SWEAR!" Harley explained tears welling up.

"Don't LIE to me Harley!" The Joker said throwing her to the floor.

She got up weakly she had to prove he was wrong this time no matter what "Mistah-J I was just doing blueprints for a design not a plan" She said placing her hands in front of her.

The Joker was furious. First she had done this behind her back and now when he had caught her she was denying it "You ungrateful bitch!" He raged "After all I've done for you I even spent a wad of cash on that stupid sketchbook and you waste it on lame doodles!" he snapped.

Harley cowered in a ball her body trembling she had not wanted it to be like this. She had wanted to show him herself and make him PROUD of her. She had even imagined him patting her head and praising her.

He grabbed her by the left horn on her headdress and dragged her down the hall angrily.

"Puddin please let go of me it hurts!" she begged clutching his arm.

He stood his ground and dragged her down the stairs. He ignored her complaints as she hit every wooden step.

Harley winced as every step bruised her body and sent sharp jolts of pain throughout her every nerve. WHY was he doing this she just wanted to make him proud of her and show him she was smart.

The Joker walked towards the back door which led to the alley. He grabbed Harley by the hem of her costume and threw her into the dirt "And you can stay there until you LEARN your lesson!" He yelled and slammed the door.

Harley lay in the dirt for a while then got to her knee's weakly. She looked down at her costume sadly and winced as pain shot through her.

Harley's face and costume were covered in mud. She had tears in her costume on her arms and legs plus a split seam in the chest area. Under her costume she had scrapes and bruises that were forming. Her lip was cut and bleeding and she could feel her left eye swelling "That's gonna be a black eye" she groaned.

Painfully she crawled over to the wall and leaned against it painfully. What had she DONE to deserve this kind of treatment. She did all the chores, fed the Hyena's, Complimented him 24/7 and gave him the best fuck at all times.

"All I want is to recognized as a smart girl and not just a dumb floozy" She sniffed tears spilling over. She hugged her knees and burst into a loud sobs arching her body as each tear fell. Her body didn't just hurt but so did her heart; his cruelty was breaking her and she was sick of it.

She remembered her life as Dr. Harleen Quinzelle. She had been a respected, beautiful and intelligent young woman with dedicated career. Sure it may have been a little dull but she was at least treated well by others.

Now she was a lovesick hench girl with an abusive bi-polar lover who beat her like a work-out dummy until she was black and blue. What would it take for her to just get him to appreciate her for once?

**_Inside_**

The Joker was in his office looking over Harley's blueprints while drinking some whiskey. He was actually impressed by all the details and thought that went into it.

She had redesigned the original one and added a dangerous flair to the entire thing. The handle was still black and red striped as per normal. The base was black with red stripes at the end and 4 small red diamonds making one big one at either end.

The new features were a spiked ring close to the base making it look badass and some more spikes around the red stripes at the base.

"She really put a lot of thought into this" he said feeling guilty. She just wanted to improve her weapons not kill Batsy. He peered into the alley from his window and could only make out her silhouette but he couldn't see her face as it was hidden by the shadows.

"I better go talk to her" He groaned getting up from his chair.

**_Outside_**

It was starting to rain and Harley was getting wet. She didn't care though what was a little rain compared to The Joker's iron fist. The water stung her injuries as she felt it seep into her cuts and scrapes.

She stared at a pool of water beside her as her blood stained it as it spilled from her body. She didn't get upset she just watched it quietly; somehow it felt almost relaxing in a weird screwed up way.

Suddenly the back door opened and The Joker stood there with a more calmed but firm face. He smelled of booze which meant he had been drinking again to calm his nerves and soothe his rage.

Harley peered at him then looked away she wasn't going to apologize after all he was in the wrong not her. Why should she kiss his ass only to inflate his already enormous ego.

"I saw your designs Harley..." he said looking at her his gaze softening.

"Yeah...did you destroy them?" She said spitefully.

The Joker felt a part of himself be ripped out. He had really upset her this time and he felt guilty about it "Of course not why would I?" he said crossly.

Harley laughed making her chest hurt so she winced as she did so "Perhaps coz you're a selfish dictating prick" she said glaring at him.

The Joker frowned "That's going below the belt Harls" he said crossly.

"You're not the one sitting in the dirt" She said bitterly.

The Joker sighed heavily and walked up to her and picked her up not caring about her dirty clothes. He began to carry her inside but she still said nothing.

**_In bedroom_**

The Joker sat Harley down on the floor and began unzipping her costume.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Harley snapped angrily.

"Do you want to stay in those filthy clothes?" he said firmly.

"I can do it myself" She said crossly.

The Joker frowned "Harley...I do it because your MY woman" he said firmly and zipped it down all the way.

He was stunned at the state of her body under the suit. Her back was covered in red scrapes which were bleeding already and were glowing red around the sides. She had bruises all over and they looked painful.

"Quit staring" Harley hissed and began pulling her arms out of her costume wincing as she did so.

Eventually she pulled the entire thing off with a pained expression and stood there in a pair of red laced panties and a bra. She then walked into the bathroom briefly to wash off the make-up and dirt and came back with her mask in her hand.

"Ok sit on the bed while I get the first aid kit" the Joker said firmly.

Harley did as she was told but continued to glare at him angrily. No matter what she was not going to forgive him. She would only make-up with him if HE apologized first and take responsibility for his actions.

**_A couple of minutes later_**

The Joker came back with a first aid kit and a bowl of water.

He knelt at her feet and began eyeing up her body looking at her injuries.

"Just get on with it" Harley snapped crossly. The sooner he patched her up the sooner she could kick him out of the room and get some rest.

The Joker frowned and began placing sticky bandages on her scrapes pressing hard as he did so.

Harley winced as he cleaned them then placed the bandages on over and over. He was being rough on purpose but she still wouldn't give in.

When he was done he straightened up and took the items away. He turned to her "Get some rest" he said firmly.

Harley waited till he was gone and shut the door. At least she was alone now and removed her bra which was digging into her injuries on her back.

She opened her drawer and pulled on a white blouse then tied her hair back into a messy bun. Harley was glad ivy wasn't there or she would have chewed her out big style calling her a fool.

Harley sighed heavily and smiled sadly "I may be a fool red but aint everyone when they love someone".


	4. C4: Bad day

Harley was hiding in the wardrobe. She was afraid of being found by Joker as she had done something bad again. She hadn't meant to but it all happened so fast before she could undo it.

"It's not my fault! I didn't do anything wrong" Harley sniffled sadly.

Suddenly she heard the car pull up outside and a cold shiver ran down her back. There was no escape, there was no way out and she was going to get hurt again.

There was a loud slam of the front door being opened. The sound of the force it made only PROVED how enraged he was.

"HARLEY!" Joker raged angrily.

Harley said nothing. She didn't want to get found because he was REALLY mad and that was when she always received the worst.

She heard him looking for her downstairs. Rummaging through the living room, searching the kitchen then sighed angrily. He then made his way up the stairs with loud stomps booming and creaking.

"Please...I don't wanna get in trouble" Harley whispered quietly tears streaming down her face. It had been someone else's mistake NOT hers; why was she in trouble?

Suddenly the bedroom door opened with a slam. He was breathing heavily and there was a scent of booze and blood in the air.

"Harley...where are you?" Joker cooed in a wickedly playful voice.

Harley hugged herself for comfort and prayed he wouldn't find her. She hoped he would get bored and go away but she was sorely mistaken.

"Well if you insist on playing games then I'll have to get serious" Joker sniggered.

Accidentally she allowed a terrified whimper escape her lips. She regretted it almost immediately as it had happened.

Suddenly the wardrobe doors slammed open and there he was grinning wickedly at her with a look of gleeful joy and pure rage.

"So this is where you were hiding you bad girl" Joker sniggered wickedly.

"Please Mistah-J...I'm sorry REALLY" She pleaded nervously.

Joker frowned darkly "Did I give you permission to speak?" he said angrily.

She swallowed nervously "N...No but..." she stammered and was met with a hard slap across her cheek. She clutched her swollen cheek fearfully. It hurt SO much and she could feel fresh tears welling up. Her heart began to race faster causing her body to tremble like a leaf in the wind.

"You RUINED my plan Harley!..." Joker raged angrily.

"I was a an accident Puddin I SWEAR!" she pleaded.

"Do you KNOW how long it took me to come up with that plan?" Joker snapped angrily.

"T...Three weeks" Harley stammered nervously.

"EXACTLY!" Joker raged angrily.

**_Flashback_**

_Harley was sorting through the cupboard for ingredients to make her afternoon snack. _

_She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top, black mini shorts and her clown make-up and jester hat. She was enjoying flashing her sexy figure for her lover and he didn't seem to mind either._

_Joker was wearing a white vest top and purple boxer shorts with a green flower pattern. He was enjoying relaxing in his comfy clothes but most of all he was enjoying having Harley around in her sexy attire._

_Joker was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer can and blueprints for his new scheme. He was finished at last but adding some last minute details._

_Suddenly Bud and Lou came bounding in happily wagging their tails. They stood beside Harley's chair cackling wildly._

_"Not now babies mummy's busy" Harley said sharply._

_Bud whimpered sadly and bowed his head. Being the more obedient one he padded off to the living room to take a nap._

_Lou was not accepting being ignored. He perched atop Harley's chair with his front legs while his bum rested on the floor._

_"No Lou! Mummy is busy" Harley said crossly._

_Lou wasn't having any of this. He began yanking on her underwear crossly with his teeth causing her to lose her balance._

_Harley screamed loudly and crashed into the table with a loud bang. The table was snapped in two and beer was spilled over the newly finished plan._

_"HARLEY!" Joker yelled crossly._

**_Now_**

"B...But Mistah-J it was Lou's fault. He wouldn't stop pestering me and he caused me to fall" Harley whimpered.

"Their YOUR responsibility Harls!" Joker snapped angrily.

Harley was aware of this but she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. She wasn't psychic and she didn't know that Lou was going to pull a stunt like that with such disastrous consequences.

Suddenly Joker grabbed her by the pigtail and dragged her across the floor. He was going to teach her a lesson she was NEVER going to forget.

Harley whimpered as he dragged her along. She was getting carpet burns on her skin and it hurt like hell.

Eventually after dragging her downstairs, along the hall, across the carpet and towards the back he opened the alley door and tossed her into the dirt to which she hit the trashcans with a loud crash.

"You can stay there until you have learned your lesson" Joker snapped angrily and slammed the door.

Harley lay there weakly for a few minutes. Eventually a small whimper escaped her lips and she trembled weakly until she came to. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and pain shot through her every nerve like knives.

She got up weakly and leaned against the wall. She couldn't understand why she was getting blamed for the Hyena's antics. I mean she was their primary caretaker but she wasn't able to use mind control or anything.

"You stupid jerk" Harley grumbled crossly. She hated getting blamed for everything that went wrong and wished he would take responsibility. The rain began to fall and she could feel her clothes getting wet. A cold breeze began to blow causing her to shiver.

**_Inside_**

Joker sat at his desk quietly scribbling away. He had calmed down somewhat but was frustrated at having to redo his work all over again.

"Stupid dame" He grumbled crossly.

_"I'm sorry Mistah-J please don't hurt me!" _ Harley's voice begged him anxiously.

He stopped writing and sighed heavily. It wasn't like he ENJOYED hurting her but he didn't know what else to do.

_"I won't do it again I PROMISE!" _Harley's voice cried out again.

It was hard to work with her voice subconsciously asking him for forgiveness. He was a scary guy but it was fair to say he still had a heart no matter how small it was.

Eventually he got to his feet and made his way to the back alley. He needed to sort this out and make her understand what she had done wrong.

**_Outside_**

It was pouring with rain and Harley was soaked to the bone. She was freezing cold and sleepy but she didn't care anymore.

Suddenly the back door opened and Joker stood there silently. He had a solemn yet stern look on his face.

Harley frowned and looked away from him. She wasn't going to apologize for something that wasn't her fault.

Joker approached her quietly and picked her up bridal style. He eyed her up and down looking at her scrapes, bruises and lumps.

"What are you doing?!" Harley demanded crossly.

"You've suffered enough. I'm pretty sure by now you've learned your lesson" Joker said coldly.

Harley remained quiet. It amazed her how sadistically cruel he was one minute and how adoringly loving he could be the next.

He took her inside and instead of to the bedroom his office. He had a sofa she could lie on and had a spare medical kit in case of emergencies.

He opened the door to his office the carried her inside. He lay her upon the couch gently and then made his way to his desk.

"Why are you doing this?" Harley asked crossly.

"What do you mean?" Joker asked sternly as he rummaged through his desk.

"Why are you patching me up? Aint I your punching bag so why should you care whether I'm hurt or not!?" she snapped angrily.

Joker sighed crossly "I may beat you Harley but its only to teach you a lesson" he said coldly.

Harley frowned "And what would that be?" she asked sarcastically.

Joker looked at her darkly "That you may be a free spirit...but you will always be MY creation".

Harley swallowed nervously. It was true she was a unique soul with a mind of her own but she was undoubtedly Joker's property.

Joker eventually approached her with a medical kit. He had a packet of antibiotic wipes to clean her scrapes.

"Be gentle" she said quietly. She may have still been mad at him but she was not too pleased about the idea of being punished while being healed.

Joker kissed her forehead gently "I can't promise you that".

**_about 35 minutes later_**

Joker sat back to admire his handiwork. She may have complained bitterly but she had remained still which was the most important thing.

Harley had a large plaster on her left cheek, bandages on her upper left arm and lower right arm, a large plaster on both her knee's and a bandage around her left ankle. She still had scrapes across her stomach and back but they were all cleaned up. Her bunches had been taken out to help him clean her face and head better so it was now in a simple ponytail.

"Here you'll want to change" Joker said quietly handing her some spare clothes.

Harley nodded appreciatively and began to remove her dirty clothes. It was another red spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of knee length black leggings. When she was done she curled up on the couch and tucked her knee's under her chin.

"Feel better slugger?" he asked affectionately.

Harley nodded quietly. Her anger had somewhat calmed down but she was still in a somewhat moody state of mind.

Joker sat next to her quietly. He felt bad about hurting her and wanted to say he was sorry but didn't know how.

"I'm...I don't..." Joker began quietly.

Harley looked at him with large curious eyes. She didn't know quite what he wanted to say but was intent on listening.

"...I KNOW I hurt you way more than I should. Hell you're more forgiving than any normal human being" Joker confessed anxiously.

"You got that right" Harley said grumpily.

Joker looked at her with a tender smile "...But you're the first person to genuinely accept me. Everyone else either fears or despises me but not you" he said kindly.

Harley felt rather touched about this. He may have been a manipulative and sadistic bastards but she still loved him dearly "Mistah-J" she said quietly.

Joker pulled her close to him gently. He wanted to be near her but just enjoy her warmth and scent "I love you Harley" he said bravely.

Harley smiled and wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled into his chest. No matter what people said she would always remain loyal to this clown.

"I love you...Jay" she said sweetly.


	5. C5: Mistakes cause trouble

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**I have had ALOT of stuff on my plate ATM**

**Hope you like the new chapter and PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>Harley was busy cleaning The Joker's office; it was a real mess and she thought it may do him some good to have a less crowded office. So far she had vacuumed the carpet; polished the windows and tidied up all his failed plans that were laid upon the floor in scrunched up balls. It was no wonder he was moody most of the time; dealing with such a mess must have been terrible.<p>

"Mistah-J will be thrilled when he sees how nice I made his office look" Harley giggled cheerily. She did her best to keep her lover happy; to whatever cost. She took the trash bags out and placed them into the trash cans; the trash collectors would get it in the morning. Making life easier for her and making less tasks to perform.

She looked around and was able to see nothing else to do; content with her work she closed his office door and made her way into the living room to watch TV. After all her hard work she deserved some free time.

Bud and Lou were upstairs in the bedroom sleeping; she had sent them there to get them out of her way while cleaning. She loved them dearly but sometimes their antics got in the way of chores. "A gals day is never easy" Harley giggled and cuddled up with a pillow to watch cartoons for the rest of the evening.

**_Later that evening_**

Joker made his way down the dark alleyway towards the hideout; he had managed to fix a few business deals into his favour but the Bat and Scarecrow were causing problems for him. He may have enjoyed his criminal career but could have done without a few of the issues that came with it. But luckily Harley made that part easier; she had proven a few times she was more than just a pretty face.

Eventually he reached the hideout and unlocked the door with his key; there were 2 one owned by him and then Harley. It made things easier for the both of them and prevented unnecessary issues.

"Baby daddy's home!" Joker called loudly. He hated to admit to others that he missed his lady but she did have that odd charm that drew him in.

"Mistah-J your back!" Harley cried happily. She leapt from the sofa and ran into the main hall and leapt into his arms lovingly. She buried her face into his chest and sighed affectionately.

Joker smiled fondly and put one arm around her back and patted her head gently with the other. She was a sweet kid and was one hell of a sidekick even if she was sometimes a giant pain in the ass.

"So sweet's how was your day?" Joker said playfully gently pushing her away and removing his coat and hat. He was ready to relax and open a cold one; god did he need one right now.

"It was great Mistah-J I was real obedient and did all the chores just like you asked" Harley said proudly.

The Joker patted her head "Atta girl Harley; you really are a perfect housewife aint ya" He praised proudly. Unlike so many women who moaned 24/7 she actually enjoyed her work and making him happy.

"I sure am Puddin; now you can relax and enjoy the evening" Harley cooed gently. She removed his coat and fedora and hung them up; she then went to the kitchen to grab him a beer.

As Harley tended to her womanly duties; Joker made his way to his office. Her had some work ahead of him and it was good to get a head start. He made his way down the hall and eventually reached his office.

He opened the door slowly and flicked on the light; after he did so his mouth dropped open and shock filled him. He was ok with Harley tidying his office...but this was out of order.

All of his old plans he had kept just in case were GONE and his office now smelled like floral AC. He was ok with her "Tidying up" but she had gone too far. She had moved all of his stuff from their designated areas; and he had no idea where they were now.

"HARLEY!" Joker yelled angrily. She had ALOT of explaining to do about what she had done.

Footsteps were heard and after a while Harley came rushing down the hall with 2 cold cans in her hand "Mistah-J what's the matter?" She panted anxiously.

"What the hell have you done to my office?!" Joker yelled angrily. Why did she have to go overboard with EVERYTHING.

"I..I just tidied up Puddin. Made it a bit easier for ya is all" Harley whimpered nervously.

"MY OFFICE SMELLS LIKE A DAMN ROSE GARDEN AND YOU TRASHED ALL MY PLANS!" Joker raged angrily.

"No Mistah-J you see I just put the failed plans in the trash and wanted to get rid of the musty smell so I sprayed some scent is all" Harley explained anxiously.

Joker slapped her across the face angrily leaving her to reel back a little in pain. She hadn't expected to be hit so she was rather stunned despite being used to it.

"You idiot Harley! You have very few tasks I give you and yet you still make MISTAKES!" Joker raged angrily. Why was she such a pain in the ass?

"I...I didn't mean to Mistah-J. I just..." Harley stammered quietly clutching her cheek.

Joker grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards the back door. She was never gonna learn unless it was the hard way.

"Wait...Please...Mistah-J don't!" Harley pleaded desperately. She would take any punishment; she just didn't want to be left outside in the cold again.

"Until you learn your lesson your staying outside!" Joker snapped angrily. Tough love was more practical than usual scolding. Otherwise it was just another problem on his list.

Joker opened the back door and threw her out crossly; she would stay outside until she learned her lesson. It was harsh but practical considering she made mistakes like this. She just never seemed to learn; she just let his words go in one ear and out the other.

Harley lifted herself out of the mud slowly and looked at him tearfully her cute face covered in dirt. She was confused and scared; why was she being treated like this?

"Tough love Harley; it's something you gotta learn" Joker chided deviously and slammed the door with a loud bang.

Harley sat there in the dirt quietly and bowed her head "I..I didn't meant to" she whimpered quietly. She had just wanted to make him happy; but her work had seemed to make things worse.


End file.
